Vanity cosmetic alterations have been popular for years. It has been commonplace for individuals to alter the color of their hair, nails and skin in various ways utilizing a variety of products. Individuals have also utilized contact lenses to alter the color and/or shape of the irises.
Iris altering contact lens products currently available include alterations in a wide array of colors and shapes (e.g., cat-like, solid). However, currently available contact lenses are limited to a single color and/or shape. These lenses are formed in a manner such that the color and shape are selected at production.
If an individual desired to have different colored or shaped contact lenses, the individual would be required to remove the contact lenses currently worn with a new set of contact lenses of the desired shape and/or color. This is especially difficult since changing contact lenses typically requires one or more miscellaneous articles (e.g., mirror, contact lens case, saline solution).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a color changing contact lens that can change its color based on one or more stimuli. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.